Now or Never
by Terribly Sorry To Interrupt
Summary: Yet another romance-- this one's child friendly and now in Technicolor! "It's now or never, and if i screw up, it won't matter anyway; eventually they'll all die and no one will remember this." one-shot


**A/N** Un-beta'd, grammar fixed, and I no longer have "auto-correct" onchanged some words and stuff. =3

I do not own Star Trek or any of it's affiliated content; I do, however, own a plushy doll of McCoy, so take that NBC/ Paramount!

* * *

I knew she was going to be surprised, but I didn't know exactly _how _surprised she would be. I didn't know if she'd say yes... hell, I didn't even know if she felt the same way.....if she thought of me in that way...

But I wasn't getting any younger. I always tell myself, " now or never, because even if events go awry, they'll all die eventually and no one will remember." I always feel a little more confident after I chant that a couple hundred times in my head.

The flowers I got smelled wonderful; Sulu was a flower arranging genius. Not to mention he gave them to me free. I stood in front of my reflection. My mirror wasn't full length, I couldn't see anything below my waist, but I knew I looked damn good: freshly shaven, hair combed, clothes ironed, shoes shined. I even added a whitening regime to my teeth, "removes all coffee stains within five minutes of contact."

I was as ready as I'd ever be. Now or never, now or never, now or never. I walked down what seemed like the longest hallways in the world. The heels of my shoes clicked loudly with every step, attracting more attention than I wanted; but hell, they'd all be dead eventually and no one would remember me walking around like this.

The observation deck was dimly lit, as always, and only the only one being present hovered over the railing. There she was, looking out the window at the stars. She still had on her uniform, which was alright, as she looks beautiful in everything she wears.

I approached slowly, not wanted to rush and or make a fool out of myself. Not now.

I took a deep breath, trying to will myself to just get it over with. "Ny?"

She turned around. I think she was taken aback at my appearance. Perhaps I overdid it?

Nyota whistled," Wo-w, Len! You look amazing!" She looked me over again, nodding her appreciation.

"Thank you." I'm glad there was barely any light in there, hopefully she didn't see me blush.

She put her hand under her chin," Oh wait... Oh no! What did I forget? Is the dinner party tonight?"

"Yes." There was _a_ dinner party tonight.

"Oh, god, it must've slipped my mind. This is terrible! I don't have enough time to get ready now-- I, I'll, I have to- oh, man! I'm so spacey sometimes." She sighed

"Nyota, calm down! This dinner is the one for Medical Bay and Engineering only." I smiled at her, seeing the relief on her face, "Wednesday is the bridge crew's dinner party and Friday is the communication, navigation and science's."

"Len, don't scare me like that." She smiled back.

I just looked at her a moment, totally forgetting what I was going to say.

"Well, that explains why you're dressed up like Gary Cooper."

"Hey, Gary Cooper wasn't a bad looking guy." I fixed my bowtie; I still don't know what possessed me to actually put it on.

"Nah, you're better looking than he is. Tenfold." Nyota chuckled and gave a playful shove on the arm.

All I could do was smile down at her, lost in her aura.

"Nyota," I looked down at my feet, noticing that I still had the flowers in my hand, "These are for you." I said, handing them to her.

She let out a tiny gasp and carefully held the flowers. Bringing the bouquet up to her nose, she inhaled slowly.

"Thank you, Len." She gave me a big grin.

Damn it, Mr. Caterpillar and his family just turned into butterflies,and they were having a celebration in my gut.

I almost lost my nerve, but I knew this was my best chance. "Nyota, about Wednesday night. The party I mean,"

"Mhm?"

"I was wondering... I mean, if you're not going with anyone else..." _Spit it out goddamnit!"_ Ny, I would very much like you to be my date to the dinner party this Wednesday night."

I felt like such an idiot. Of course someone else probably asked her. All of the bridge crew ogled her from time to time; Jim, Monty, Chekov, and Sulu... Hell, I even caught Spock checking her out once.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

She giggled, "Yes, Leonard, I will go with you to the party this Wednesday."

I involuntarily let out a sigh of relief and gratitude.

"Now, don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and smiled at her.

Nyota gave me a peck on the cheek, "pick me up around six, 'kay?"

I nodded dumbly; it was all I could do not to fall over.

"See you around, Leonard." She walked out of the observation deck, carrying all my sense with her.


End file.
